


Simple

by heeroluva



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Getting Together, M/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spontaneous bonds don't happen. (Except when they do.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nighimpossible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighimpossible/gifts).



> Neither of the guys are married or have kids here. Also I moved the trade to right before the start of training camp. 
> 
> Oshie and Chorney where teammates in North Dakota and for a year with the Blues.

Spontaneous bonds didn’t happen. They were a thing of fairytales, no more real than unicorns or trolls. It was why, despite multiple companies and individuals offering vast amount of money for proof of a spontaneous bond, the money had never been claimed. Spontaneous bonds _didn’t_ happen.

Yet here TJ was at the first day of training camp, frozen in place next to Carlson who looked like he’d been sucker-punched, who seemed as shell-shocked as TJ felt. TJ couldn’t think with the sudden fullness of his head. He wasn’t thinking when he spun and ran from the room (the sudden absence of touch both wrong and wonderful), ran out of the building and down the parking garage stairs until he hit street level, running with no destination in mind other than _away_.

It was sure to get him in big trouble with Trotz, sure to get him chirps from the guys, but at the moment, TJ couldn’t bring himself to care. After the week he’d had, he just couldn’t deal.

To say that TJ had been more than a little shocked when he had gotten the phone call confirming his trade to DC was an understatement. He’d known the powers that be were looking to drastically shake things up in the face of another spectacular first round playoff elimination. He’d known that despite having a career-high season in points, his playoff performance had failed to impress. Again. So yeah, maybe TJ should have seen it coming.

Getting the news less than a week before the start of training camp had stung. Trying to pack up a house, decide what was important and what could be sold, get all of his affairs in order, and move across the country and attempt to find a new place with such short notice wasn’t what TJ would’ve called fun. DC wasn’t bad, but it just wasn’t someplace that TJ had ever expected to call home.

Bonding hadn’t even been a blimp on TJ’s radar, hadn’t been something he’d ever honestly considered. His parents hadn’t bonded, which was probably a good thing considering the complications that would have added to their divorce. Really, what little TJ knew about bonds came from high school health class and late night reruns of Dr. Phil episodes dealing with the train wrecks of families not accepting that their eighteen year old daughters had bonded with sixty year old men.

What TJ did know was that bonds weren’t spontaneous (ha, seems everyone was wrong about that), that there had to be some level of familiarity and compatibility for a bond to form; it produced both chemical and electrical changes in the bodies of both people involved; and while bonds were difficult to break, it was not impossible to do so, but there could be multiple cognitive side effects and the chances of the people bonding again were slim to none.

What TJ did know was there were no bonds between professional athletes in North America. Or at least not ones that anyone made public. Maybe it was selfish, but he wasn’t looking to be the face of You Can Play. He’d never hid his preferences from his teammates, but when he’d signed on to play hockey professionally, he’d made the conscious choice that the most he could have with men was a good time, no strings attached. It had worked for him until now. This was a bit more than a string.

TJ wasn’t sure how far he’d run before he finally stopped, panting for breath, sweat-soaked, and calling himself all kinds of an idiot for doing this without stretching, without prep at the start of training camp. The way his muscles trembled and burned told him that he’d be feeling it tomorrow, would regret it.

If that wasn’t problem enough, TJ realized with a curse that he hadn’t bothered to grab either his wallet or his phone before his impromptu run. Well fuck it. His day kept getting better and better.

Flagging down a cab, TJ explained his situation to the driver, promising he’d pay him, would even get him an autograph or tickets to a game. Maybe lady luck was finally with him because his driver turned out to be an avid hockey fan, happy to have TJ added to the Caps’ lineup, excited for the start of the season.

Finally pulling up to the Residence Inn across from Kettler, his home for the near future, TJ told the driver that he’d be right back. Finding Taylor Chorney waiting in the lobby for him was definitely unexpected. Grabbing his wallet, he paid the driver and gave him a number to contact about seats to a game.

Seeing Chorney was strange, yet the familiar face was definitely welcome. Chorney followed TJ to his room without a word, and when the door finally closed behind them, TJ sprawled on the couch and lowered his face into his hands. “So how much shit am I in?” TJ asked Chorney, who took a seat at the end of the bed.

Chorney snorted. “Well, Trotz certainly wasn’t happy when you took off, but when we finally got out what happened from Carlson, he cooled off a little.”

A wave of guilt instantly flooded over TJ when he realized what he’d left Carlson to deal with all alone. “Fuuuuuuuck. Guess that wasn’t the best first impression. Not that it’s not good to see you, man, but I half expected to find Carlson waiting for me here. You draw the short straw or something?”

Laughing, Chorney said, “Naw, man, just thought that it was best for you to see a familiar face. You doing okay? What with the…” Trailing off, Chorney looked away, uncomfortable.

“The bond,” TJ snapped with more bite than he meant. “Yeah, I’m doing great,” TJ drawled snidely. “My first day on a new team, and I’m _bonded_ to a _guy_ I barely know.” And fuck, Chorney didn’t deserve his anger. Scrubbing his hands over his face, TJ said, “Shit, sorry. Ignore me. Obviously it’s a shock, and this is me not dealing.”

Chorney gave him a smile, but it was strained. “Carlson’s waiting at Kettler. He wanted to be here. But, uh, thought that it might not be the best idea.”

“Thanks, man. Lemme grab a shower, and I’ll head on over. You don’t need to stick around.”

Scratching his chin, Chorney looked vaguely uncomfortable.

“Lemme guess. You’re the babysitter.”

Chorney snorted in amusement. “Can you blame them? You _did_ do a runner.”

“Yeah, guess I deserve that. Give me ten.”

TJ groaned as he stepped under the hot spray of the shower. He was definitely going to need an ice bath tonight, and was thankful that his suite had a large spa tub. Quickly cleaning himself, TJ turned off the water, and wrapped one towel around his waist while using the other to dry his hair as he exited the bathroom to look for a clean change of clothes.

Dropping the towel on the bed, TJ wasn’t sure which of them was more startled, TJ himself in that Chorney seemed to have magically been replaced by Carlson or Carlson at seeing a wet and mostly naked TJ.

When Carlson finally managed to drag his eyes up to TJ’s face, his face was red, and he had to swallow thickly before saying, “Sorry, I knew you were back and couldn’t wait and bullied Chorney to let me in. Don’t be mad at him.”

“Not mad,” TJ said. “Just surprised. Thought I’d have more time to plan out what I was going to say.”

Carlson smiled, and TJ couldn’t help but notice the way it made his eyes crinkle.

“How’s that’s been going for you? Personally I’m terrified.” Carlson brought a hand up to cover his eyes. “And I didn’t actually mean to say that. Don’t take this wrong, but do you even like guys? Sexually?”

“Yeah,” TJ replied. “No problem there.”

“Thank god,” Carlson breathed. “So is this the point that it gets awkward? I’ve been in your head all day, and feel like I’ve known you forever, but I know nearly nothing about you.”

TJ startled, blinking rapidly. Today was his day to repeatedly feel like an idiot it seemed. He was _bonded_. That strange sense of other mirroring his own worry and fear all day, wasn’t just his brain being a dick, but was Carlson jacked into his brain. How fucking strange was that? Suddenly weak-kneed, TJ sank onto the bed, face in his hands because what the fuck was his life? Carlson was suddenly at his side. TJ hadn’t heard him move, hadn’t seen him, but TJ knew he was there, worried about TJ and worried if he was welcome.

TJ’s hand shot out, making the first move, pulling Carlson down to sit at his beside him, and they pressed together.

“I think this was my fault,” Carlson admitted, breaking the silence that stretched between them.

“What? You wanted to bond?” TJ asked in shock.

“Not specifically, no. But I just saw you there, looking so tired and lost, like a kicked puppy, and I wanted to help.”

TJ snorted. “The thought is appreciated, but if that’s all it took, people would be reporting spontaneous bonds all the time. What about you? Are you okay with this?”

“Well you’re certainly not hard on the eyes,” Carlson drawled teasingly. “And some of those moves you pull is the hottest hockey I’ve ever seen.”

TJ grinned. “I see how it is. You just want my body.”

Eyes dropping to TJ’s lips, Carlson said, “Not _just_ , but it’s a start.”

TJ welcomed the kiss, savoring the taste of Carlson. In the chaos TJ was certain to come, he was happy that this at least seemed simple.


End file.
